


No Time To Die

by Hope_Ivery_OW273



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm a sucker for cheesy romance, Star Wars - Freeform, but can't help it, classic jedi falls in love with clone trooper trope, probs over used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Ivery_OW273/pseuds/Hope_Ivery_OW273
Summary: After losing her Master, Linora Kraken is unsure if she's up for the responsibilities and challenges of being a full fledged Jedi Knight. Her feelings get even more complicated when she meets her Clone Battlian, a Commando Squad, and develops a strong bond with the group, specifically their Captain, Skiv. Linora must come to terms with her emotions and meet them head on. If not, they may be her undoing.
Relationships: OC/OC, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	1. 1.

“I know this will generate some debate, but I suggest that Padawan Linora Kraken be promoted to the rank ofJedi Knight,” 

The Jedi Council was gathered in their oval chairs of the meeting room at the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi speaking his turn of debate with the rest of the council. He looked on to the familiar faces he’d come to know over the years. Companions, friends, fellow Jedi Knights. 

His lightsaber clanking against his side quietly as he crossed his legs. Folding his hands together, his gaze steered towards Masters Yoda and Mace Windu, nodding towards them as he silently pleaded their approval. “I believe she’s ready,” 

“I think not!” A council member interjected, brushing his long white beard with his fingers. “After the accident on Agamar, I’m uncertain she’s ready for that responsibility. She needs more time,” 

“Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, I understand your concern, but it’s been 2 years now since then,” Kenobi explained. “Linora has shown great improvements since the attack. She made a difficult decision, requested by her Master and Teacher,” 

“I’ve read the reports. Kenobi, can you confirm that it was Kraken’s doing in demolishing a Seperatist droid factory?” Mace Windu looked over to the ginger haired Jedi. 

“Indeed,” He nodded his head. 

“That proves my point! The girl acts with such recklessness that it costs us precious lives of our fellow Jedi and Clone Troopers,” Mundi spoke. 

“If she hadn’t followed his orders, our entire army of Clone soldiers and local planet warriors would have been wiped out clean with the new tank droids the Separatists were building in there,” Shaak Ti quickly pointed out. “She, a child then, was tasked with choosing to sacrifice a quarter of our forces or all life on that planet,” 

“She was finishing what her Master had started,” Kenobi stated. “Reckless or not, Linora has gone through much and as of recently has proven herself in the trails,” 

“But there was still one trial she had failed to complete,” Agen Kolar added. “The Trial of The Spirit,” 

“Once again my point exactly!” Mundi stood up to his feet frustratingly. “To walk the path of the Jedi, one must require discipline. For her to hesitate in moments like that can be catastrophic,” 

“I understand your concern, Master Mundi, but I have noticed the improvements Master Kenobi refers to,” Eth Koth reminisced as he reached out to calmly grasp the man’s arm. “Especially so when helping Master Kenobi and Skywalker deal with the Seperatist Assassin on Concord Dawn,” 

Mace Windu hummed at the memory before looking over to the small green gremlin like creature that sat cross legged at his chair, holding a wooden cane. “What say you, Master Yoda?” 

Muttering a growl under his breath, he opened his eyes to glance over at the two standing Jedi. “Did you not disobey me from time to time, Master Mundi, in your youth?” 

The old Jedi Master grew silent as he glanced to the floor, his cheeks a small shade of pink from the accusation. 

“Master Kenobi,” Yoda motioned for the Jedi to take his seat before speaking. “Understand your plea, I do. You took young Kraken under your wing after the death of Master Jena Thraezsh, I know. Helped her further her Jedi training, you did, as you had done with Skywalker,” 

He looked over the circular crowd and sighed, shaking his small head. 

“Desperate times, these are. Numbers are falling, and we must act quickly to ensure victory against the Separatists. We need all the Knights we can. Trust in the force,”

*******

She paced nervously from one end of the hall to the other. Standing around wasn’t doing her any good, much less sitting. Linora got tired of hearing the concessive tapping of her heel.

Glancing up, she looked out the giant glass window that overlooked part of the city. She watched as busy traffic corralled the lanes, the vehicles flying fast as a blur. Glancing over at her reflection, she took note of the tired look in her eyes. She hadn’t been able to get a lot of sleep recently, not since Obi-Wan informed her of his proposition.

Now she awaited his return outside the Jedi Council room. Her tired expression she may not be able to fix, her clothes and hair however was another story. Her padawan braid dangled on the right side of her face, part of her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail with the rest hanging out below her shoulders. A black choker covered nearly the entirety of her neck, embedded with the Republic insignia. A black strapless tank top covered her torso with a beige crop top vest overtop that opened up partially at the front. Black sleeves covered her arms along with red forearm bracers. A utility belt wrapped around her waist secured her black leggings and matching beige caped skirt nearly covering her black knee high boots. All the whilst a dark cloak covered her form, the hood hanging over her head. 

She bit her bottom lip in anticipation just as the doors to the Council Room opened. Her body reacted instantly as she turned almost violently, seeing her Master proceed through the doorway. As Linora drew closer to him, she watched as one by one, the council members left the room and proceeded down another hallway. Shaak Ti offered her a reassuring smile while Ki-Adi-Mundi gave her a strange yet intimated stare, as if she was starting to regret coming here. 

“What did they say?” She asked as she removed the hood of her cloak from her hair. 

“. . . There were mixed reactions,” Obi-Wan answered honestly after a slight hesitation. 

“I’m not surprised,” Linora sighed whilst crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m assuming Master Mundi still has it out for me?” 

“Mundi doesn’t _ have it out for you _ , Linora,” Master Kenobi assured, “He was just concerned is all,” 

“All do respect, Master, I don’t exactly blame him,” Linora shook her head in disarray. “Among those who were killed were some of his Troopers, not to mention his Padawan almost died because of my actions,”

“It wasn’t your fault,” The Jedi Master insisted as he reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You were following orders, as we all were. It’s in the past now, you have grown much from then on,” 

“I just. . . “Her head hung low, parts of her hair falling from her shoulders and dangled near her face. She sucked in a breath before looking up at the man. “I wished I could have handled it differently, you know? I could have tried to evacuate everyone first,”

“That’s the reality of war, unfortunately,” Obi-Wan grimaced as he brought her over to the window, the pair looking out into the city. “We try to save as many lives as we can, but we can’t save everyone. What matters is we try,” 

A stiff silence filled the room as she looked out at nothing in particular. Linora felt like a dark rain cloud was hovering over her and threatened to drench her at any moment. It’s how she’s always felt whenever she thought about the attack, or  _ her _ . 

“I miss her,” Linora spoke softly. “A lot. . .” 

“I miss Jena, as well, young one,” 

Linora glanced at the Jedi Council doors once more, her gaze lingering at the giant circular doorway before returning her gaze at Obi-Wan. “What happens now?” 

“Now, it’s time,” The Jedi Master stated. 

Linora looked over to see the doors to the Jedi Council room open. The room inside was pitch black. The woman rose a brow, confused. _ I thought all the council members had left?  _

“You really think I’m ready for this?” She asked him, gripping the sides of her Jedi cloak. 

“I believe in you, Linora, and not a day goes by where I don’t look to her for guidance in raising you, or think that Master Thraezsh would be so proud of how far you’ve come, as am I,” Obi-Wan offered a small smile as both hands now comforted her shoulders. “All I ask is that you believe in yourself,” 

Linora let his hopeful gaze, surprised at the level of compassion he was showing. “I . . . appreciate that, truly, Master Kenobi,” 

Pulling away, Linora stepped back from her Master as she turned her body completely to face the doorway. Staring into the dark emptiness made her stomach do summersaults. She felt as if she couldn’t move, no-- shouldn’t. Did she really deserve to do this after everything that happened?

“I’ve done all I can to pass the last of her teachings to you, and now it’s time to put them to the ultimate test. Trust in the force,” 

She thought back to her training, special moments with her old master, her smile. Growing up Jena had always told her she’d be there for her, that she knew exactly what to do to keep her and everyone she cared for safe. Linora could see it in her smile.  _ I’ll always be with you, trust in the force,  _ she had once said. 

“Trust in the force,” Linora mumbled quietly. 

She took a steady breath before taking a shaking step forward, and then another, followed by another as Linora slowly made her way down the hall and entered the Council Room. The shut itself behind her as darkness consumed the room in its entirety. She didn’t dare speak, standing in silence until she saw light. 

A green lightsaber ignited as Master Yoda stood in his chair. A second one was ignited behind her. Obi-Wan stood behind her, his hood and cloak masking his body, the light from his blue lightsaber shined on his face as he smiled proudly at the Padawan. The orange floral like pattern on the floor glowed with the light as she focused her attention fully on the Jedi Master before her. 

“Step forward, Padawan,” Yoda commanded. 

Linora walked towards the small creature before dropping to one knee, bowing her head in respect whilst brushing her hair back. Yoda raised his lightsaber as Obi-Wan lowered his own, the light shifting in the room. 

“Linora Kraken, by the right of the Council, by the Will of the Force,” Yoda used his saber to hover-tap her shoulders, as if granting a knighthood. “I dub the, Jedi Knight of the Republic,”

With a flick of his wrist, he used his saber to swiftly cut off her Padawan braid. She watched as the piece of hair fluttered to the floor, the end burnt in black as a tiny trail of smoke. Linora glanced up at the Master as she slowly stood to her feet, smiling gratefully as she bowed her head once more. 

“Thank you, Master Yoda,” 

“One last thing,” Yoda advised. He signalled Obi-Wan to come forward. Linora watched as her Mentor walked towards the pair, revealing something from his cloak as he handed the object over to Yoda who then extended it towards her. “Gift this to you, we felt we should,” 

Linora reached out and grasped the metal object in her hand. She froze, her eyes scanning the metal and mechanisms of the device. “Jena’s lightsaber--!”

“Jena would want you to have it,” Obi-Wan nodding knowingly. 

Turning the saber to hold it vertically, she grasped it tightly in her trembling fingers and with a shaky breath, she pressed her thumb against the button and activated the saber, as a purple light sparked into a line, illuminating along her face. “I won’t let her down,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linora thinks back to that tragic day, while a group of Clones run through their daily training course.

Linora sits on the edge of her bed in her private room aboard a Star Destroyer. Her old green lightsaber left aside on the bed as she hunched her back forward, looking at her new saber that was gifted to her during her Knighthood. The saber that once belonged to her old master. 

“Master Thraezsh,” she called out quietly, thought to no one in particular. 

She studied the blade, her eyes scanning every nook and cranny. It was freshly polished and repaired recently. There were no scratch marks or signs of intense use. Her finger tips trailed the leather handle and found no signs of a grip, no hand print indicating that it belonged to Jena. It was as if she had never used it.  _ But was it for better or for worse for my sake _ , she wondered. 

Linora activated the blade, staring into its purple light. She concentrated on it, its sound, the heat it projected. Slowly she started hearing other things. Explosions, blaster fire, shouts, screams, a voice calling to her. 

_ “Linora!” _

_ Linora moved her gaze away from the saber to find herself in the middle of a warzone. Red and blue blaster fire collided with one another. One droid army, one clone army in a violent clash. Debris everything as the factory around them was slowly collapsing. Tears and cracks covered the walls.  _

_ “Linora!”  _

_ The voice called out to her again. She could feel her eyes beginning to water as her eyes scrambled the floor. There she saw a woman on the ground, a blaster wound in her stomach and shoulder.  _

_ “Master Thraezsh!” Linora screamed as she ran towards her body.  _

_ Nearby droids heard her cry as they focused their attention on her, firing in her direction. Summoning her green lightsaber, Linora leaped into action as she sliced the closest droid before deflecting incoming fire. Her eyes burned. She wouldn't let them come anywhere near her master. She flexed her free hand out, harnessing the force to push the remaining droids away.  _

_ Once they were dealt with, Linora returned to Jena’s body, sliding to her knees as she sat by her side, her body hovering over her as a shield. “Master!”  _

_ “I’m sorry, child, I fear I may have overstepped--” she spoke with uneasiness as a violent cough erupted from her throat.  _

_ The Padawan reached for her hand, grasping it tightly. “I’m here, I’ll get help, I can save you,”  _

_ Linora reached for her com-link as she pressed the button on her wrist, “This is Linora Kraken, Master Thraezsh is--”  _

_ “There’s no time--” Jena reached for her hand, interrupting the transmission as her breathing wheezed. “I’m out of time,”  _

_ Linora’s mouth gaped, unable to form words as she watched her Master hand her a detonator device. “The charges have been set. There’s still a chance to stop the Separatists. You can do this,”  _

_ The walls ached and the ceiling creaked as Linora looked up to see new cracks taking form, small pieces of debris fluttering down as a nearby explosion rocked the room. Linora whimpered as she shielded Jena’s body for a moment before meeting her gaze.  _

_ “But the others, I-- I have to warn them to evacuate!” Linora stuttered, her lips quivering as she looked out to the battlefield through the giant cargo door archway to see Masters Kenobi,  _ _ Ki-Adi-Mundi _ , _ and Skywalker, leading their Clone Trooper battalions against the Droids.  _

_ “There’s no time,” Jena pleaded. “I am. . . out of time,”  _

_ “Master. . .” Linora watched as Jena gently forced the device into her hands.  _

_ “If those tanks activate, this planet will be doomed, and the galaxy at risk. You must be the one to do what I can no longer carry out,” The Master stated.  _

_ “I can’t,” Linora shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head.  _

_ “Yes you can,” Jena smiled softly at the girl, caressing her cheek. “I believe in you, as I always will. Trust in. . . force,”  _

_ Her eyes pulled back as her body collapsed. Her muscles went limp and her hands relaxed, going still. Linora could sense it. Her master was gone from this world.  _

_ “No. . .” She whimpered, her body hunching over her as tears raced down her cheeks.  _

_ Her com-link reactivated, a transmission coming through. “Linora, this is Master Kenobi, you cut contact, is everything alright?” _

_ She could hear his voice, but couldn’t bring herself to respond. Unflexing her fingers, she looked down at the detonator. If she didn’t do something, everyone on this planet would die. Slowly Linora activated the com-link speaker. “Master Kenobi. . . order everyone to stay back,”  _

_ “Linora, what’s happening? What of Master Thraezsh?” He asked.  _

_ “She’s dead! If I don’t do something, a lot of people are going to die!” Linora responded.  _

_ A robotic growl echoed through the room. Linora’s eyes widened, terrified at the sound as she looked over to see the Separatists tanks coming online, their bloody red eyes glowing in the dust and smoke.  _

_ “Linora, I’m sending Mundi and his team to come get you. Can you wait for them before you detonate?” He advised cautiously. _

_ “It’s too late, the tanks are coming online!” Linora shouted.  _

_ One of the tanks took a giant step forward. It’s gun turned towards her direction. She could see the energy of the blast beginning to charge through the nuzzle along with the rapid footsteps of armoured Clone Troopers.  _

_ Her heart pounded in her chest as she took a defensive stance in front of her Master’s dead body, holding a tight grip on the detonator. She could see the Jedi Master and his Troopers running towards her as the second tank took aim at their position.  _

_ If she didn’t do something. . .  _

_ “Master Kenobi, Master Mundi,” she spoke through the com-link. Both tanks had fully charged their energy blasts and prepared to fire. “I’m sorry!!”  _

_ She pressed down on the detonator as she swerved, shielding her master’s body. Explosions filled the room with fire ranging, debris colliding with the floor and shaking the factory violently until the entire building collapsed around her.  _

_ “Linora?” _

“Linora!” 

Linora snapped back into reality, jumping mildly in her spot on the bed as she powered off the saber and tossed it aside before pushing her body up to stand tall. Looking over as she formed her hand into a fist towards the doorway, she found Obiwan Kenobi. She gasped in relief as she lowered her hand and sighed tiredly. “You startled me, Master,” 

“Apologies, Linora, I promise I did knock before entering,” He teased mildly as he stepped closer inside. 

“I believe you,” she assured him, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. 

Glancing over, she noticed the man studying her. He had a puzzling look on his face. “The nightmare again?” 

Was she that obvious? She could try to deny it, but this was Obi-Wan Kenobi of all people. Admitting defeat, she nodded her head. “Yeah. . .” 

“How long has it been since the last time you had it?” He asked as the man came beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“A couple of months. But this is the first time I’ve ever seen it so. . . clearly,” Linora slowly realized as she turned back to look at her Master’s old saber. “After I touched it,” 

Kenobi hummed in disarray as he too glanced at the weapon. “Perhaps it was wrong for me to give it to you then. I thought it might help, but if it’s causing you pain, I can hold on to it for you until you believe you’re ready to try and wield it again,” 

Linora felt as if her body had jolted awake, feeling a rush of adrenaline as she reached out to defend it. “No!”

The Jedi Master was surprised at her outburst, looking at her with a troubling look as he cupped his chin. 

“I mean, it’s fine. I’m glad you gave it to me,” Linora continued as she unstiffed herself, looking up at her Mentor calmly. “I just. . . need a bit of time to adjust to actually using it, if you’ll allow me?”

“As your teacher, of course I’ll let you,” He nodded. “If something like this happens again I implore you to notify me at once,” 

“I understand, Master,” The woman acknowledged, bowing her head. 

As Linora turned to retrieve the sabers, Obi-Wan’s communicator went off. He brought out the device as a holographic projection of Cody, his Clone battalion leader, appeared in the feed. “Sir, we’re jumping out of hyperspace and preparing the descent to Kamino,” 

“Excellent timing, Cody, we’ll be down shortly,” Kenobi responded as he cut the feed, taking his leave from the room. 

“Wait, Kamino?” Linora shot back as she turned to face the Jedi Master as he stood at the doorway. “You never said anything about us going to Kamino,” 

“I never said anything about anything at all really,” He joked with a small smirk before motioning his head to the side. “Come along, I’ll explain once we get down there,” 

Linora watched as the man left the room, venturing into the hall. She leaped back to her bed to retrieve her green lightsaber, attaching it to her utility belt. The Jedi Knight was about to turn and leave when she halted in her step, glancing back. Jena’s lightsaber remained along the blanket. Just looking at it she could hear the blaster fire and screams off in the distance of her subconscious. 

_ “I won’t let her down,” _ she had promised that night. 

With a steady breath, she swiped the saber into her hand and bolted out of the room to catch up with her Master. 

  
  


*******

“Incoming on your rear!” 

The gridded walls of the practice arena were littered with blaster fire as a squad of gleaming white armour plating marching across a platform. Dummie Droids openly fired against the charging clones as they took cover behind some barricades. 

“Cloud, toss the smoke!” One of the clones shouted. 

The Clone known as Cloud, prepared a series of grenades before chucking them over the barricade. They exploded, giant puffs of smoke covering the terrain and confusing the droids. 

“Now’s our chance,” Cloud persisted as he looked over to the Clone next to him, “Brutus, charge them head on,” 

“I’ll scrap’em!” The bulky armoured Clone Trooper fist bumped as he grabbed his weapon, stepping out of the safety of the barricade as his gun shifted and transformed into a minigun. Taking a moment to charge, Brutus fired upon the Droids viciously as one by one they toppled to the ground, their metal bodies vanishing within the smoke. “All clear!” 

The remaining group fell into line as they stalked towards Brutus. “Any sign of Skiv?” Cloud asked. 

“He was just behind me a few seconds ago,” TU-176 spoke up as he kept an eye on the groups back side. 

“He ran off on his own again didn’t he?” Brutus growled as he led the charge through the smoke. “Making us do all the heavy lifting!” 

“I think out of all of us, you’re the one that’s doing the heavy lifting, Brutus,” Cloud teased with a quick snicker. 

“Oi, focus brothers, we’re almost through this,” The leading Clone of the exercise, Burster, rallied a command as he came to Brutus’ side, “Knowing Skiv, he saw something we didn’t,” 

“Oh great, now he’s going to get us killed by not sharing his brilliant plan!” Brutus grumbled. 

“Stay on course, gentlemen, we’ll find out soon enough,” Burster commanded calmly as the group slowly emerged from the other end of the smoke. “There’s two more Droids left, we take them out, we--!”

“Sniper, get down!” TU-176 summoned a small shield barrier at their flank, just barely shielding them from a sniper shot from the right reir. 

The sniper droid kept firing at the shield as another emerged on a nearby tower at their opposite flank. Cloud fired several shots towards the other sniper but they either hit him but failed to knock him over and just missed it by thread. Shifting gears caught the ear of Burster as he looked behind the group to see Dummie Droideka rolling towards them, shifting into attack mode. “We’re getting surrounded, Cloud, can we scatter?”

“Negative sir, that was my last smoke grenade!” Cloud shouted over his shoulder as he kept his primary focus on the sniper he was firing upon. 

“Barrier is falling!” TU-176 called out. 

“This might be the end, lads,” Burster’s mind scrambled to figure out a solution, a way out of this. 

He heard a shot fire, looking over towards the tower where the right Sniper stood on. A grappling hook caught onto the wall as a male armoured figure flew, climbing to the top of the tower as he sprang up and kicked the Droid’s legs. It collapsed, falling over the edge as the Clone Trooper caught the sniper rifle. He took aim and nailed a headshot on the other sniper before focusing fire on the Droideka. 

The rest of the Clones joined in, focusing firing on the remaining droids. They burnt out their shields and wiped them out. A loud siren signalled the end of the drill. 

**“Drill - Complete,”**

The group of clones took a moment to catch their breath as Burster looked up towards the Clone on top of the tower. He watched as the Clone climbed down the tower before removing his helmet to reveal his blue tiger stripe war paint along both sides of his face and mid length black hair tied back in a ponytail.

“What? Nobody else thought to take them out from behind? And you all work so hard~" He smirked as he waved a playful salute in their direction. 

“Skiv, you cheeky bugger,” Brutus scowled, though not entirely angry at the clone, as he set aside his minigun, “You didn’t think to give us a heads up?” 

“That would have ruined the element of surprise,” Skiv playfully punched Brutus in the arm gently. “How did it feel leading the crew this time around, Burster?” 

“You just picked me cause you knew I’d keep them from going to kick your sorry arse,” Burster fired back as he crossed his arms over his chest with a wicked grin behind his mask. 

“It worked out didn’t it?” Skiv shrugged his shoulders. “The enemy never saw me coming, making more room for you lot,” 

“Just be lucky we’ve all graduated already and this was only a training exercise,” Cloud bonked him on the back of the head. 

The group laughed as Skiv got Cloud in a headlock, giving him a nuggie. Chuckling under his breath, TU-176 glanced over to see the hanger doors open. He whistled, signalling everyone’s attention as he padded Skiv’s back. “Look alive, soldiers!” 

The group fell into a line, standing tall as the others removed their helmets, holding them at their side. They watched as Jedi Master Shaak Ti walked towards them, hands behind her back. 

“Well done in completing the exercise, Troopers,” She commended. “You’ve been working hard in harnessing your skills,” 

“All in a day's work, sir,” Skiv nodded. 

“I believe now you are all fit and worthy to become Commandos, and I grant you the name of Guardian Squad,” she proclaimed. “You will work in the shadows to watch over your fellow Brothers and Jedi,” 

“Sir, yes sir!” The clones responded as they all saluted the General in unison. 

“Your new uniforms will be sent to your bunkers. In the meantime, please join me as we make preparations for your advanced training,” Shaak Ti motioned for the Clones to follow her as she began her walk back to the doors. 

The Guardian Squad each shared a puzzled yet curious look with one another before slowly beginning to follow the Jedi. “Advance training, sir?” Cloud spoke up, poking his head to the side of Brutus to catch a glance of the Jedi. 

“Normally I would assign you all your jobs and designated planet, but you five are being assigned with a  _ special _ task,” Shaak Ti explained as they proceeded through the doors and entered the lift towards the command centre. 

“How ‘special’ is this special task, General?” Skiv asked. 

“You will train alongside a Jedi for this task,” Shaak Ti answered with a knowing smile, as the lift doors opened. 

The six of them exited the lift and entered the command centre where officers managed security and overall maintenance of the facility. With them stood Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had visited the facility many times before so he was a familiar face. Skiv’s body began to bubble with excitement. Would they be working with the awesome Jedi Master himself? He already had a Clone battalion of his own with Commander Cody, unless something had changed? 

But then he and the rest of his team saw it. Or should he say  _ her _ . A young woman stood by his side, two lightsabers attached to her belt as she glanced up from speaking hushly with her Master and turned her gaze towards the clone and the look on her face said it all.

She was just as surprised to see them as they were seeing her.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linora meets Guardian Squad for the first time. Skiv and the others aren't sure what to make of her quite yet.

“My own Clone Battalion?” Linora’s eyes widened as she tried to keep her voice down to a respectful volume as to not disturb the other officers in the Command Centre. 

“You really seem surprised,” Obi-Wan studied her expression with a faint smirk on his face. “We can always go back to the ship if you’re feeling overwhelmed,”

“It’s not that! I  **am** surprised,” The Jedi Knight quickly defended herself, “I just wasn’t expecting this to happen now. It’s all happening so fast,” 

“My apologies, Linora, but this was at the highest request from Master Yoda,,” The Jedi Master informed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “We need every advantage if we are to survive against the Separatists,” 

“And here’s me thinking that it’s just to make sure I don’t get myself killed on my own,” Linora grumbled miserably. 

Kenobi coughed quietly, hands on his hips as he raised a brow at the young woman. “Linora. . .”

“I know,  _ no one is out to get me _ ,” She rolled her eyes tiredly before nodding her head to the side. 

“I mean it, Linora,” The Master reassured her. “So does, Shaak Ti, that’s why she’s thought out your battalion units personally,” 

He motions her to follow him to a viewing platform that overlooks the training arena. There was a drill taking place, a group of Clones plowing through the course. Smoke grenades distracted the droids as a Clone firing with a minigun led the charge. They breezed through the smoke, coming into contact with two enemy snipers. A clone to their right summoned a shield barrier to cover their flank, while the clone at their left tried to shoot down the second sniper. Dummy Droideka came from behind, preparing to attack. 

“Unless they could throw in another smoke grenade to scatter, the mini gun can’t focus down on all three, not to mention he’d be leaving the one carrying the shield defenseless,” Her eyes studied the battle, checking angles as she attempted to predict their strategy. 

“You’re learning,” Kenobi complimented with a soft smile. 

“And who did I pick that up from?” Linora teased, flashing the man a smirk as she quickly returned her attention to the battle. 

There had to be something she was missing. Her eyes scanned each of the clones, one, two, three, four-- wait, there’s supposed to be five per squad. Where was the fifth? 

Her eyes trailed to the sniper towers. A shadowy male figure grappled up to the top of the tower to the groups right, leaping up to the top platform as they knocked the droid down to its feet. They grabbed the rifle and snipped the other sniper droid in the head before focusing cover fire on the droideka. 

Linora’s mouth gaped at the sight as she watched the clones help clean up the remaining adversaries. The siren chimed, indicating that the drill was over as the Clones celebrated their victory. “That’s not bad,” Linora smiled a little, appearing impressed by the display. “He’s maneuvering as if he were a--!”

“Yes?” Obi-Wan enlightened her to continue. 

“They’re Commandos, aren’t they?” Linora shot her master a look. 

“I was hoping to save that part for a surprise later,” Obi-Wan shook his head though he couldn’t help but faintly smirk at her reaction. 

“You never said anything about Commandos! No offense to them, but I was beginning to think that the reason I’m here is so I learn to  _ not _ do anything reckless again?” Linora recalled as she crossed her arms over her chest, side eyeing her master as she continued to watch the drill. 

“That’s not entirely true,” Kenobi corrected as he waved a finger at the younger Jedi. “Yes, this is to help improve your strategics, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but a little reckless isn’t the end of the world and can help turn the tide in battle,” 

“Are you sure you haven’t been spending a little too much time with Master Skywalker? Linora raised a brow as she grinned at the notion. “Who are you and what you have done with Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

She watched as the lone Clone climbed down the tower, removing his helmet. From their position she could just make out his partially lone and tied back black hair but couldn’t quite make out his face. Sure all the Clones had the same facial features, but she was fascinated with how they differed themselves from one another. 

“Impressive performance,” The woman nodded in approval. 

“Does it remind you of someone?” Kenobi playfully jabbed as he moved away from the window. 

Linora shot him a look as she slowly followed behind him. “Very funny, Master,” Of course it reminded him of her own actions. 

“If you like them so much, who knows, they may be your Battalion,” Obi-Wan shrugged. 

“Let’s not jump the gun just yet,” Linora quickly went on the defensive, “If Master Yoda is really pressing for this, then I need to make a good impression with this, figure out a unit he’d approve of for me. Not that I don’t trust Master Shaak Ti!” 

“I understand if you’re nervous, Linora, but give them a chance,” Kenobi persuaded. “I’m sure they’d be willing to give you a chance as well,” 

Linora looked up and stared into her Master’s eyes as he poured sympathy and assurance into her soul. He always tried to make an effort to make her feel calm, safe. He’d done so much for her. The least she could do was hear him and Shaak Ti out. 

Nodding her head slowly, she uncrossed her arms, placing her hands behind her back. “Okay,” 

Obi-Wan smiled softly just as the main hangar doors to the lift opened before them, as Shaak Ti entered the room with a group of Clones behind her. The same Clones from the training drill Linora had just watched. She took in their appearances as her gaze latched on to the Clone Trooper closest to Shaak Ti. That was the flanker clone that grasped her attention in the fight. His sleek uncut black hair was tied back in a ponytail with blue tiger striped war paint on both sides of his face. 

He had a certain aura about him that the woman could sense. Was it the force telling her something? She had no clue. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Master Kenobi had mentioned that he reminded him of herself. One thing was certain, she was certainly intrigued by this clone. 

“Thank you both for coming,” Shaak Ti greete with a warm smile. 

“Thank you for arranging this, Shaak Ti,” Obi-Wan replied as both he and Linora bowed their heads in respect to the Jedi Master. “This will certainly help,” 

“Linora, I’d like to introduce you to Skiv,” Going down the line line, Shaak Ti stepped to the side as she introduced each of the Clone Troopers of the squad. She met his gaze as they both nodded at each other in silent greeting. 

“Brutus,” Brutus had a clean shaved head with a giant black tattoo that covered his head. 

“Burster,” Burster had a lighter shade of brown hair that formed a small mohawk, each side of his head shaved with black striped war paint over his right eye. 

“Cloud,” Cloud had a thinly trimmed beard with two scars along his forehead, one end cutting into his hair. 

“And last but not last, TU-176,” TU-176, the only Clone in this group who didn’t appear to have a nickname, had a blonde buzz cut and a faint scar over the left side of his mouth. 

“An honour to meet you sir,” Skiv was the first to speak as he saluted at the young Jedi. “As the Captain of this team, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Kamino,” 

“At ease, Captain,” The woman nodded over at him as he lowered his hand. “It’s an honour to make all of your acquaintances, “ 

“Linora Kraken will be your Jedi General,” Shaak Ti instructed. “The six of you will be working together from this moment on,” 

“Sir, yes sir,” The Clones acknowledged Shaak Ti’s decree before all of their eyes focused on Linora. “So, what are your orders, General?” 

Linora froze up. So far in her Jedi training she’s been the one taking orders and not being the one giving them. This was definitely a first. What were her orders? She had no idea what to tell them. 

“I’m sure you all need a moment to prepare yourselves and get some things in order,,” Obi-Wan politely intruded, casting the woman a suggestable glance. “I’m sure your new uniforms have arrived by now,” 

“Uh, right!” Ideas scrambled in the back of her head as Linora took a moment to steady herself, hands behind her back. “I guess take a moment to rest from your drill and check out your new artillery. We’ll meet back in the training arena in about an hour to go over maneuvers so I can personally see your skill sets. Sounds good?” 

“Yes general!” The Clones all chanted in unison, nodding at her request. 

“Alright,” Linora fidgeted nervously in place before slowly waving them off. “You’re dismissed then,”

Linora watched as they saluted her one last time before breaking away from the Jedi, their stances more relaxed as they all left the room. Once they were gone, Linora took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. Shaak Ti laughed at the display as she stepped closer to the girl. “How did it feel giving orders for a change?” 

“It felt. . . different,” Linora answered honestly. 

“You’ll learn to get used to it,” she reassured. “Overtime it will become more natural the stronger your bond with your Battliain becomes,” 

“You’ll be staying here for the time being under Shaak Ti’s guidance,” Obi-Wan instructed. “Learn to work with your Squad as a team and you’ll be on your first mission together before you know it,” 

“You’re not staying?” Linora asked as a hint of hurt choked out. 

“I’m afraid I’m needed back on Coruscant,” Obi-Wan shook his head reluctantly. “But if you should ever need my guidance I’m merely a call away,” 

“I. . . understand, Master,” Linora was hesitant at the idea of being away from Kenobi but slowly nodded her head, bowing down at the Master, “Thank you for everything,” 

“Remember, Linora, I believe in you,” He placed a comforting hand in her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. “Now all you must do is believe in yourself,” 

********

“So, what are your thoughts on the General?” Skiv perked up, glancing over at his brothers. 

Finding their new uniforms at their bunks, Guardian Squad moved to one of the many locker rooms of the base to get changed. 

“If you ask me, she doesn’t appear to have that much experience,” Brutus grimaced as he clipped on the chest plate of his armour. “The look on her face was all I needed to know,” 

“He’s got a point, looks like a newbie to me, but then again, technically so are we,” Cloud pointed out as he dusted off his helmet with a rag whilst sitting on a bench. “It’s a new experience for all of us,” 

“Well she might surprise us yet if she was sent here by General Kenobi,” Skiv strapped on his thigh holster before looking up at the rest of the group. “Have a little faith, Brutus,” 

“If she’s even half as good of a General as General Kenobi, I think we’ll manage fine,” TU-176 shrugged as he shut his locker door. 

“Kid was just nervous is all,” Burster simply waved it off as he reached for his assault rifle inside his locker. “I recall you nearly quaking in your boots when we all first met in orientation, Brutus,”

“See? TU and Burster agree with me!” Skiv pointed out. 

“They always agree with you, Skiv,” Brutus rolled his eyes at his brother as he gave him a side eyed glance. 

“Not always!” Skiv quickly defended. 

Brutus shot Skiv a certain look as he slapped his locker door closed, nearly startling the Captain. Skiv glanced over to TU and Burster to see them shrugged apologetically in his direction. 

“Okay, maybe sometimes,” Skiv pointed a finger at Brutus as the minigun men walked over to the trio. “But this is for real this time,” 

“We should at least see what she can do, Brutus, before jumping to conclusions,” Cloud persuaded as he nudged Brutus’ shoulder. 

“Come on, it’s about time we met up with her anyway,” Skiv gave the order as the Clones finished their last minute checks before leaving the lockers. 

The five of them marched down the long corridor. All the while they couldn’t help but notice the stares and absolute marvel of other clones practically gushing over their armour. The pristine red and black stripes gleaned against the crisp white plating, immediately catching the eyes of all who saw it. 

“Digging the new armour I see,” A voice calls out to them as the group looks over just a few feet in front of them to see an old, almost deformed looking Clone. With a hunch on his back, he wore a light blue jumpsuit, his hair practically bald but some loose strands of white hair hugged the side of his head. 

“99!” Cloud smiled as he waved at him, jogging a head of the group to catch up to the old Clone as she showed off the armour. “Pretty sweet right? We finally made it!”

“I knew you had it in you, kid,” 99 smiled at the Clone like a father being proud of his son. It was actually quite heartwarming. 

“Sorry, 99, as much as we’d love to stick around and chat, we’re going to be late for training,” Skiv quickly apologized as he and the rest of the group caught up to Cloud. 

“Ah, so you’ve met the Jedi already then?” He asked. “Pupil to General Kenobi,” 

“Yes sir, though Brutus isn’t quite sure what to make of her yet,” TU-176 motioned his head towards the brute of the group. 

“All I’m saying is that she left a weird impression with me is all,” Brutus sighed tiredly. “If she acted so fidgety around us just making a simple order, I can’t imagine what she’d be like giving orders on a battlefield,” 

“Ah, don’t be so hard on the kid,” 99 sighed as he shook his head at the thought, his hands behind his back. “She’s been through a lot,” 

“What makes you say that, 99?” Skiv asked curiously. 

99 bit his tongue, cursing himself for opening his big mouth. He looked around the hall to make sure no one else was listening before he stepped closer to the Guardian Squad, cupping the side of his mouth. “Don’t tell anyone I said anything to you, but I overheard heard General Shaak Ti and Kenobi speaking over the comms earlier today while I was cleaning nearby,” 

“About General Kraken?” The squad leader raised a brow at the old clone. 

“I’ve already said more than I should,” 99 shook his head. “All I ask is that you don’t jump to conclusions about her, alright? There’s more to her than she lets on,” 

Gears started spinning in Skiv’s brain as he processed what 99 had said. What could the new General have gone through for her to wind up here? She was too old to be a Padawan, that’s for certain. A Jedi Knight. . . a recently knighted Jedi Knight perhaps? 

Skiv shared one last look to 99, nodding his head slowly. “We’ll be sure to keep that in mind, 99,” 

“Thank you,” 99 nowed gratefully before he stepped over to the side, waving them off. “Now, I’ve kept you all long enough. Go on, the General awaits you,” 

One by one, each of the Clones passed by him, sharing a curt nod and a smile, even Burster went so far as to pat him on the shoulder as the old Clone watched the five of them march further into the hall. 

“She just might surprise you, yet,” He mumbled under his breath before he kept walking to continue his chores. 

Something about what 99 had said about the General stuck with Skiv. He wasn’t sure why, but thinking about it a bit more, along with going back to seeing her face and how she reacted. . . 

“You guys go on ahead,” Skiv suddenly stopped moving, turning back to glance at his companions as he stepped out of their way. “I’ll catch up in a bit,” 

“You sure, Skiv?” Burster’s eyes follow him as he looks over at the Captain. “You don’t want to be late for training!” 

“I’ll be there!” Skiv reassured as he jogged away from the group. 

The group watched him saunter off before Burster led the team further into the hall, rounding a corner. Brutus took one last curious yet skeptical glance back at the running figure of Skiv before he rounded the corner and joined the others. 

Running down the hall, he breezed passed a duo of Clones or more before spotting the slowly walking form of 99. “99!” He called out. Hearing Skiv’s voice, 99 stopped and turned to see the Squad Captain run towards him. Coming to halt just meters away from him. “Sorry, I know it’s probably not my place to ask,” 

“Curiosity getting the better of you as always, Skiv,” 99 smirked at the Captain. 

“It’s your own fault for putting that into my head, old man,” Skiv taunts him playfully. 

“What is it that you want to know?” He asks. 

“Well, I guess for one, uh--” 

Skiv glances to the side to make sure no one else is listening as his gaze glares through the window that overlooks one of the cloning facilities and out into a window that looks into the hallway at the opposite end. His eyes land on a familiar feminine figure. She’s leaning against a pillar whilst twirling the metal handle of her lightsaber in her hand. Her attention isn’t focused on the action, moreso her gaze is looking out through another window that overlooks the vast ocean of the planet Kamino. 

General Kraken. 

“Something the matter, Skiv?” 99 speaks up, realizing his attention is elsewhere as he follows his gaze towards the woman. 

“Why is she not at the training arena?” Skiv mumbled softly. 

They both watch as she finally turns her gaze from the window and looks down at the weapon. She catches it in her hand and stares at it intensely for a moment. Her face stiffens, almost as if she’s scolding herself, shaking her head as strands of her long brown hair flutter down from her shoulder. Kraken pushes herself off from the pillar, glancing about to make sure no one has noticed her before she starts jogging down the hallway. 

“You’re right, 99,” Skiv snaps his gaze back to 99 as he starts moving past him. “Curiosity has gotten the better of me once again,” 

“You know where she’s headed?” 99 asked. 

Skiv slips his helmet on as he starts jogging, turning back to glance at 99. “Deck 3?” 

“Take a shortcut through the foyer!” 99 suggested as he pointed out a direction. 

“Thanks!” Skiv waved at the old Clone before taking off down the hall. 

Something was amiss about that girl, and he intended to find out what. 


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skiv follows Linora around the base.

Skiv stayed back at a distance. Ducking behind corners and peeking by pillars as he watched General Kraken move curiously about through the halls of the facility. She had only just got here, so it was obvious so that she was just learning her way around. Only when they reach the foyer did he stop and wait for her to exit through the other end did he calmly strut down across the floor, sparring a few greetings and nods at some by passers. 

Coming through the automatic doors, this part of the facility was almost empty. This hangar was mostly used for ships docking onto the planet. As far as he knew, General Kenobi’s ship was the only arrival today, so it wouldn’t be packed with people. Footsteps caught his attention. Quietly coming to a side wall, he pressed his back against the surface before peeking around a corner. 

There was the General coming upon a landing dock, her hair blowing faintly in the gentle breeze. There was a slight drizzle of rain, but no downpour like there normally was on another given day on Kamino. She was lucky there wasn’t a storm going on, those doors would be locked otherwise. He slowly drew closer to the archway, hiding behind some crates as she came to the center of the dock. She reached to her side, grasping one of the lightsabers in her right hand. 

_ That one looks different than the one she was holding earlier _ , he thought. Skiv reached up and removed his helmet, setting it aside in order to get a better look. 

He watched as she activated the sabre, a glow of green light spawning from the metal handle. She propped her feet, getting into a stance. The rain drops made a fizzle like sound whenever they made contact with the green energy, a tiny trail of smoke emitting from the blade. She took a slow and steady breath before thrusting her arms to the side quickly, following the move with an upward swipe. 

Kraken continued to perform attack and defensive maneuvers. Skiv watched her footwork, the way her arms and body swayed with each movement. The way her hair flowed in the air almost whimsically. He’s heard stories about the Jedi’s fighting techniques and their courageous efforts on the battlefield, even witnessing General Shaak Ti summon her sabre from time to time during training. But witnessing such fresh strength, and grace it was almost mesmerizing in a sense. 

His eyes glued on to her as with one fell swoop, she brandished her second lightsaber, ignited it as she performed a finishing move as if she were locking her opponent with a scissor like move as the two blades crossed with one another, the green meshing with the purple. 

“Holy frag. . . “ Skiv gasped at the sight. His eyes widened in marvel at her form, and if it wasn’t for his trance he could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. 

He watched as the General stared intently at the blades, her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily. What at first was a somewhat calm expression on her face quickly morphed into a millisecond of fear and anger as she frustratedly shook her head. Withdrawing the blades, she took a moment to compose herself before summoning her green lightsaber and performing the technique again. 

Everytime she got to the end, she’d make it a step further, performing a bonus action before she’d shake her head and redo the practice. She did this over and over again. Small puddles formed along the surface of the dock as the droplets of rain continued to pour, and as she took a step forward whilst swinging her arm, her foot slipped on the water as her body suddenly fell forward. 

Skiv gasped, his body moving almost instinctively as he slowly began to stand up, motioning to reach out to try and help her, but watched as she just barely caught herself, somersaulting head first as she landed on her feet in a crouched like position, her blades facing away from her. Her back was completely drenched, along with the side of her leggings. Her back was facing Skiv as he silently signed in relief. 

_ That was close _ , he thought as he leaned back to go back to his hiding spot, his back hit and tipped over a metal container as he fell to the floor with a loud ‘ **CLUNK** ’ and lightly bounced along the floor before rolling away from the crates. Skiv cursed himself as he watched the General quickly stand up whilst he shot himself down to hide within the crates. 

“Is someone there?” The woman called out. 

Skiv kept one hand over his mouth to muffle his breathing. He listened carefully as she powered off her sabres, her footsteps moving closer towards the archway and pile of crates before stopping. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as he pulled his knees up to his torso. Only the sound of gentle rain drops could be heard as there was a stillness between the two bodies. 

Finally the General sighed. “Get a hold of yourself, Linora,” she muttered lowly. 

Skiv watched as the girl reattached her sabres to her utility belt as she walked passed the crates, entering the hanger as she walked back inside the facility. Skiv waited until he heard the automatic doors shut before emerging from his hiding spot, picking up his helmet. 

“She certainly is something. . .” 

********

Sighing tiredly, Linora entered her private quarters that Shaak Ti had mapped out for her earlier that day. The training arena wasn’t too far away so she could spare a few seconds to make her look presentable again for her new Clone battalion. How was going to explain to them how her side was drenched? 

“So sorry I’m late, Troopers, oh, why am I soaking wet you may ask? Well I was practicing maneuvers out in the rain with my dead Master’s lightsaber that every time I look at it I feel like my heart is gonna jump out of my chest,” Linora muttered lowly to herself as she tore off her Jedi garb with frustration. 

She tossed the garments to the floor, standing only in her undershorts and strapless undershirt. She crouched to her knees, burying her head into her crossed arms and chest as she allowed herself to take a deep breath. Reaching over she grasped the purple lightsaber, staring at the metal handle of the weapon. 

“Just breath, Linora,” She told herself. 

Who was she kidding, thinking she could think past all of that with a one day training session. What if Master Kenobi was right. Maybe she wasn’t ready to wield Master Thraezsh’s sabre after all. But Linora had to keep at it. Despite the horrible flashbacks, a part of her heart couldn’t bear to let the sabre go. 

“I have to do better,” Linora proclaimed. “I have to do better for her,”

Picking up her clothes, she placed them in a dryer and turned it on, the machine powering to life as she watched her clothes spin and topple around. Once they were dry, she quickly changed back into her full jedi garments, taking a moment to fix up her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her finger tips grazed the spot where Master Yoda had cut off her Padawan braid. 

_ Do you really deserve all of this? To be where you are now?  _

Startled by the thoughts in her head, she stepped back, scanning the room. When it appeared she was alone, she shook her head viscously, a hand on the side of her head. “I’m going stir crazy aren’t I?”

Linora glanced over at her desk, looking at the time. It was just about time. Wouldn’t want to be late for her first training session with her brand new Battlian. 

Coming to the door, it automatically opened as she stepped through the archway and just as she was about to turn, she collided with a hard body. She yelped from the sudden contact, stumbling back as she was caught in her fall. “Ouch, I’m sorry I wasn’t--!” 

Linora opened her eyes to see she had come face to face, well face to visor really, with a Clone Trooper decked out in a Commando armour set. The armour almost seemed distinctively more macho than the normal clone armour. She took note of some of the extra shoulder shield padding and portable scanner attached to the side of his helmet. A Captain perhaps? 

“No the fault was-- General!” Skiv’s eyes widened once he realized who he had saved as he quickly stepped away, removing his hands from gripping her arm and the small of her back as he removed his helmet, bowing his head. “My deepest apologies!” 

“Oh, Skiv, right?” Linora’s pupils dilated as her mouth gaped at the sight of the Captain. This was the last person she’d thought she’d bump into like this, and that’s saying something considering she’s literally on the main Clone facility that’s filled with like 90% Clones. Composing herself, she waved off the event casually. “No need to apologize, it was an accident,” 

“I didn’t realize this was your room, nor notice you coming out,” He apologized profusely. “Forgive me, I-- or, I guess not?”

The Jedi couldn’t help but offer him a small smile. His facial expressions, the way he spoke to her. It was actually a bit. . . adorable. 

“It’s alright, Skiv, really,” Linora reassured him as she gently placed a hand on his arm. “Water under the bridge,” 

“Heh, alright then,” Skiv chuckled almost nervously as his shoulders relaxed a tad, though still keeping a firm stance. “You on your way to the arena?” 

“I am, though if I’m honest, I’m still learning my way around,” Linora tucked her hands behind her back. “Would you be willing to show me the way?” 

“Oh, of course, sir,” Skiv appeared surprised by the request, taking a moment to process before he motioned his hand to the side, “Please, follow me,” 

Skiv led the way down the hall as Linora walked by his side. Her hands remained behind her back as her fingers fidgeted within her palms. The young Jedi glanced her gaze over, studying his face. Sure all the clones had the same face, but there were noticeable differences that held them apart and gave each of them their own identity.

The way his blue war paint made his cheekbones and jawline stand out more, his black hair longer than a usual Clone keeps it as it was tied back in a small ponytail. 

Linora wasn’t sure if she was still recovering from the surprise encounter or her lightsaber crisis from earlier, cause she could sense her heart beating faster in her chest, her palms beginning to sweat. For a split second the pair locked gazes, and Linora could have sworn she felt her heart swoon. 

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“You’re welcome, General Kraken,” He nodded. 

What a day this was turning out to be so far. 


End file.
